shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante (ダンテ, Dante) was one of the leaders of the demon resistance. Appearance Dante was a large demon with dark spiky hair that pointed upwards and two red horns. He had three scars going over his right eye. Personality Dante was a demon deeply discontent with the humans's capture and subsequent ill-treatment of his race. He did not like bowing to the humans and considered all who did as cowards. He hoped for a way to overcome the power the humans had stolen from the gods and restore the loss pride of the demons. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Dante was one of hundreds of demons captured by Charioce XVII's knights and taken to Anatae as a prisoner. Dante fought back and managed to gather a group of demons and live in hiding. Dante presumably offered any demon he could find a chance to join his group, and considered all those who rejected his offer as demons who wanted to bow down to the humans. To Dante's dismay, he had no means of fighting back against the humans. Five years after Cocytus had fallen, Dante remained practically a prisoner of the King with no means of escape. Azazel eventually came to Dante's hideout and offered Dante's group a solution. Dante was hostile since Azazel had turned down the offer to join them earlier and accused Azazel of being a coward. His opinion of Azazel softened when he learned Azazel was the renowned "Ragged Demon". Dante and his group agreed to listen to Azazel. A plan was given to use the "Red Dragon" as a weapon against Charioce XVII's knights. Azazel gave the group instructions on what to do, with the ultimate goal being to incite a rebellion and defeat the King during a parade. On the morning of the parade, Dante, Belphegor and their comrades wore hoods to conceal their identities and left their hideout. They placed magical explosives at various points in the city and awaited for a signal to be sent by Azazel. However, the signal never came. Dante became increasingly agitated and questioned Azazel's loyalty. Belphegor urged him to trust Azazel, but the pair were soon discovered by Charioce, who had been warned beforehand of a demon attack. Left with no other choice, the demons were forced to try and defend themselves by attacking the Onyx Task Force, to no avail. When the demons were down to just Dante and Belphegor, Azazel arrived and offered to let the two of them escape while acting as bait. Dante tried to flee while Azazel charged at the knights, but Dante was still attacked and killed, his body pinned to a wall. His death shocked Belphegor so deeply she failed to run away. She was killed by a golem. Azazel, on the other hand, was captured and taken prisoner by the King, along with the Red Dragon, who had decided not to take part in the plot until the very last minute. After escaping captivity, Azazel paid a visit to the location of Dante and Belphegor's deaths. Damage to the area remained though their bodies had been removed. When Azazel later confronted Lucifer on the latter's apparent cowardice and unwillingness to help rescue their people, Lucifer referenced to Dante and Belphegor when he mentioned Azazel's failure to save any demon. Powers & Abilities Dante wielded a sword and a dagger he was likely proficient in, though he seemed to prefer spell casting. In Lore Dante is the name of a poet who wrote about a fictional journey down to Hell known as Dante's Inferno. Trivia * Dante is, aside from Azazel, the only demon shown to have successfully resisted being subjugated by the humans while living in Anatae. ** Ironically, it was his teaming up with Azazel that led to his death. * It is possible that if Dante had rejected participating in Azazel's plot, he would have lived peacefully alongside the humans after Bahamut's defeat. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Demons and Fallen Angels